


You really shouldn't tease

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexually frustrated Sans, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wears such short shorts while cleaning? You. You do. And Sans? He's ready to break the vacuum cleaner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really shouldn't tease

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at lewdsans on tumblr

You could see the frustration on his face. It built slowly, his brow becoming more furrowed and his frown deepened. He tapped his foot on the floor, and you tried to hide your grin as you slowly bent over, your already short shorts riding higher up your legs.

Spring cleaning, you said. It was ironic that it was never actually spring in Snowdin, but if you were going to start living with the brothers, you were going to do some cleaning…. At least, that’s what your excuse was. What you were actually doing was making sure Sans kept his eyes on you while you made every conveniently sexual movement you could. And you could tell it was starting to get to him. 

He’d tried to approach you once already, but you shooed him away with the vacuum cleaner and a sly grin. 

You wiped behind the TV, and you could feel his eyes on you. It was beginning to get a little embarrassing actually, the sexual tension emitting from him was almost palpable.

“Are you done yet?” He asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“Nope.” You wiggled your hips, and didn’t bother to even go near the sticky noted sock on the floor. 

An audible groan.

“Oooh, you poor baby. I just need to clean up the kitchen and then–” Your hand inexplicably stopped mid wipe and you looked over your shoulder, immediately knowing what the cause was. “Sans! Knock it off!”

“And then what?” He slowly rose from the couch, and the look in his eye made a sense of dread wash over you. This was it, you’d finally pushed him too far and you had no idea what he was going to do. 

“C-come on Sans, I was just–!” You gasped in surprise as he pushed you against the wall and you squirmed against his pelvic bone as he pressed up against you. “I-I was just teasing you.”

“I know.” He growled, his finger pulling your shorts to the side. “… No underwear, huh? I thought so.” 

You hardly had time to reacted before there was a flash of blue and you felt the sensation of his thick cock pushing all the way into you. Your hand clapped over your mouth, unable to stop yourself from crying out as Sans began thrusting into you, hard, and with very little warning.

“Sans- we can’t…! Papyrus is….s-still home…!” You gasped between thrusts. Sans ignored your protests and grabbed both of your wrists and pulled them back, pushing deeper inside of you, making you squeal in pleasure. He knew exactly what got you going, and he wasn’t about to stop. 

He pounded into you over and over and you were unable to do anything to hold back your moans as they became louder and louder. Your heart nearly stopped when you hear the door upstairs open.

“Human? Is everything alright?” Papyrus called down and you bit down on your lip, trying not to make a sound as Sans continued to fuck you. Not even the possibility of being caught by Papyrus could stop him at this point.

“It’s just the TV Papyrus!” Sans called, hitting that sweet spot inside you, causing you to cry out. “Don’t worry about it okay?”

There was a pause. “Well, if you say so!”

You waited for the click of the door shutting before you turned back to glare at Sans. “W…what the hell a-are you thinking…!?”

“About how fucking tight you are.” He rolled his hips and you whined, your legs beginning to tremble. Every time he thrust back into you, your mind went utterly blank. There was something about magic that made it better than the real thing. His cock was just so warm and thick, and you could feel it twitch and swell inside you as Sans’ breaths got heavier. Sweat rolled off his forehead and he gripped your wrists almost painfully tight.

“Look at you, whining like a little whore.” He grinned. “You want Pap to come down here don’t you? You’d like it if he fucked you too, right? Filled up your tight little hole and fucked you hard…?” 

“N-no…!” You shook your head, the thought of that becoming more embarrassing than your current situation.

Sans almost laughed. “No, my brother could never do something like that.. Me, on the other hand…” He let your wrists go and roughly brought you down onto the floor, grabbing your hair. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.” 

With your hand now free, you covered your mouth to muffle your near screaming, and you could feel the pleasure building up inside you, begging for release.

“I can feel you tightening around my cock… You wanna cum, don’t you?” his hand slipped beneath your shorts, his cool fingers rubbing against your clit, sending you over the edge. “Go ahead…. Ooh fuck- go on and cum for me…! Nnngh, fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

After a few more hard, deep thrusts you climaxed as he came, the thick liquid dripping down your thighs before he even pulled out. You both stayed there for a moment as you caught your breath, and the pleasure more or less subsided.

You lazily rolled over and leaned against the wall, a wide grin on your face as you spread your legs and coaxed him over, to which he happily obliged.

“You’re not done with me already, are you?” You asked, pressing your lips to the side of his mouth, your voice filled with lust.

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall, desire in his eyes. “You’re so fucking hot when you get like this.” 

He pushed inside you once more and you wrapped your legs around his hips, and your arms around his shoulders. You were already sensitive to touch, and he knew that. And he took advantage of it. 

He pressed his thumb against your clit and you buried your face in his jacket, moaning and gasping as the pleasure wracked your body. It was almost unbearable, painful even, but you loved every second of it.

Sans pulled you closer, taking in every moment he held you close. “I love you,” he moaned breathlessly. “I love you so god damn much.”

You grabbed his jacket tightly, your ears burning with embarrassment as he said it over and over– I love you.

“You’re so beautiful and wonderful, and so, so amazing…” He pressed his teeth to your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he spoke. “I never wanna go back… I don’t know what I’d do without you, I love you so much.”

“S-Sans…” You gasped, feeling yourself close to reaching another orgasm. “I….l-love you too…”

That’s what seemed to do it for him. His thrusts became erratic- he didn’t even think of holding back on you. You allowed yourself to cry out as you came, your toes curling and your back arching as you did. After a few moments, Sans shuddered against you, cumming inside you for the second time.

You gently pressed your forehead against his, far too tired to say anything. But the again, you didn’t need to.

You fell asleep before Sans even carried you upstairs.


End file.
